<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't fall down tonight (You're alive and so am I) by ob_liv_ious_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980982">Don't fall down tonight (You're alive and so am I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ob_liv_ious_writer/pseuds/ob_liv_ious_writer'>ob_liv_ious_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Wolfstar, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oneshot, Pre-Canon, The Marauders - Freeform, Wish me luck, first wizarding war, i have no clue what i'm doing, jily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ob_liv_ious_writer/pseuds/ob_liv_ious_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- It was a sunny day when the minister of magic was assassinated. Everyone already knew it was coming, the death eaters were only growing stronger, but it was suddenly a lot more real. It was a sunny day, but everything seemed cold. -<br/>Or, a marauders one-shot that I wrote because I was bored. Title from everything is temporary by Cavetown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't fall down tonight (You're alive and so am I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day when the minister of magic was assassinated. Everyone already knew it was coming, the death eaters were only growing stronger, but it was suddenly a lot more real. It was a sunny day, but everything seemed cold. </p><p>	Peter’s parents had pulled him out of school the same morning, claiming that they could protect him better than Hogwarts could. The boy hadn’t wanted to go home, but he gave in as soon as he saw the concern etched into his mother's forehead. It was hard to say that the remaining marauders would miss him. The tension had changed Peter, turning him into, for lack of a better word, a total bastard. The others weren’t happy to see him go, but they weren’t sad either. </p><p>	Classes had been cancelled for the day, while the teachers prepared a list of new safety measures. The marauders, with the tentative addition of Lily Evans, spent their morning hassling Professor Mcgonagall in the hopes of information. She had told them to go outside, so the group of friends, forever hanging on ‘Ol’ Minnie’s’ every word, found themselves sprawled out on the grassy hill, just to the west of the weeping willow. They were unusually quiet, all four of them lost in thought.</p><p>	“I can’t wait to punch that bastard in the face,” James muttered, more to himself than to the others.</p><p>“I’m not sure if that’s how it works, mate,” Sirius said, crumpling the paper he had been doodling on into a ball and tossing it at his friends head. “I don’t think you can just go up to the dark lord and break his bloody jaw.”</p><p>“Just you watch.” Sirius rolled his eyes, laying back in the grass.</p><p>“Oh Prongs, your bravery is admirable, but you do border on stupid sometimes. Why Moony, be a dear and braid my hair, wouldn’t you? It’s getting caught in the grass, and it’s annoying.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna braid your hair, Pads. Do it yourself.”</p><p>“Besides, I think I’m the deer, aren’t I?” James joked, his attitude brightened by the opportunity for a pun.</p><p>“Does this mean you’ll braid my hair?” Sirius asked, flashing James a toothy grin.</p><p>“None of you have any clue how to braid,” Lily interjected hastily, before her boyfriend could speak. “I’ll do it. Shove over, Siri.” Sirius shuffled over obediently, allowing the redhead to begin taming his mane. James sunk back into his pout.</p><p>The group sat in silence for a while longer, listening to the idle tweeting of the birds. They were the only students that were outside, having given up on the long line at the owlery. It was almost mockingly peaceful, as if nature couldn’t comprehend that this was most certainly not a peaceful moment. Their worlds were falling apart, but the sun was still shining.</p><p>“We are gonna fight, aren’t we?” James asked suddenly, breaking the illusion of peace that had fallen upon them.</p><p>“Of course, Prongs,” Remus said with a gentle chuckle, “we need you to punch Voldemort in the face for us.”</p><p>“No, but seriously mate, we’re joining the order as soon as we’re legal, right? All of us, together.”</p><p>“Of course we are, James,” Sirius said, his voice oddly serious. “We’re the marauders, aren’t we?” There were murmurs of agreement from among them. A few years ago, a statement like that would have merited a cheer, but that was a long time ago now. Back then, the war seemed like an abstract concept, none of them had lost anyone yet. Now, it wasn’t a game anymore, not some teenage escapade. It was a battle that all of them were dreading.</p><p>“Not all of us are going to survive this,” Lily muttered, not looking away from the neat plait that she was forming with Sirius’s hair.</p><p>“Lils, don’t talk like that,” James snapped. The others looked at him, shocked. James never snapped at Lily.</p><p>“She’s not wrong, Prongs,” Remus admitted, “there’s a very real chance that one of us will die in this war.”</p><p>“That’s just the risk we take though, isn’t it? It’s not like there’s much choice,” Sirius said with a shrewd laugh.</p><p>“No, I know what we’re risking, I just-” James sighed, burying his head in his hands. “I don’t want to lose you, any of you. I don’t want us to be split up.” Nobody knew what to say to that. They couldn’t deny it, because in all likelihood, it was going to happen. James knew that. They all knew that. But they didn’t want to.<br/>“Y’know what? Fuck it!” Sirius announced, getting to his feet abruptly. Lily cursed, her delicate braiding gone to waste.</p><p>“Really, Sirius, Really?” she said with a sigh, but her friends could see the glint of laughter in her eyes.</p><p>“Shush, Lily, I’m trying to monologue here,” Sirius whispered loudly, flipping his half-braided hair to the side. “Who knows what’s gonna happen to us. Some of us might die, and it’ll really really suck. Like suck more than anything else ever has before-”</p><p>“The point, Pads?” Remus asked, still sitting in the grass.</p><p>“Right. The point. We might all be dead this time next week, but if that happens then we don’t want to have spent our last week moping, do we? Point being, let’s forget about the war for an hour– just an hour– and go have some fun. Sound’ like a plan?” Remus shook his head, gently chuckling as he got to his feet.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, Padfoot,” he said, offering James a hand, which he gladly took.</p><p>“We all know you love me anyway, Moony dearest.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, earning a playful laugh from the boy. “Now, let’s go fuck shit up!”</p><p>“Lead the way, Siri, lead the way.”</p><p>The four friends took off running. They laughed madly as they tumbled down the hill, whooping and shouting as they went. All of the students of Hogwarts had a much needed laugh as they saw Filch getting pelted with enchanted paintballs, so much that the teachers could hardly bring themselves to punish the gang.</p><p>Years later, as he sat in Azkaban, this would be the memory that would keep Sirius going. The last afternoon that they spent together, all thoughts of the war blocked out for one last time. Sirius would cling to this memory, the last thing that he had left of his surrogate brother. The last time that the sun truly shone, unblemished by the shadow of a distant dark mark.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>